Twilight
by Lovelikethemovies
Summary: BtVSLotR. Buffy POV. I enjoy my time with the twins in the shadows and daylight, but I love my time with Elladan in the twilight.


**Title:** Twilight  
**Author: **Demongirl  
**Disclaimer: **Everything Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Lord of the Rings belongs to their respective creators, not me.

I wasn't expecting to be pulled into the shadows. I don't think much about the shadows these days. My time is more preoccupied with sun rays, shining through the light of the trees. It's rather strange that people here do their hunting during the day. I guess that's what made it slightly more bearable in Sunnydale – the monsters that I dealt with came out at night. Here, you have to be aware of them when the sun is still shining. At least no fell creatures, well, not many of them, ever make it to the heart of Lothlorien. The Galadhrim are that good.

They do their job, their job being keeping Lorien safe and sound, not to mention beautiful. The only other place that rivals this haven's beauty is my own bedroom. I miss my old bedroom, the pink walls, the soft, carpeted floor, the frilly curtains that I never got around to changing. Mr. Gordo was always lying on my bed, waiting for me after my patrol. I would curl up with him and think. Well, on some nights I would think. On others, I would just fall asleep straight away. That bedroom is a whole world, if not more, away from where I am now.

Lothlorien. The woods, the life, the beauty.. the elves. An elf is a creature of ridiculous beauty, and they seem to live in places of ridiculous beauty as well. The beauty of Lorien attests to that. Everything here seems so graceful, so full of calmly exciting life. No matter where you are from, where you hang your hat, where your heart is, arriving in Lothlorien, seeing the beautiful winding stairs, spiraling around the trees that seem to reach the heavens, you get the feeling that you have come home.

Elves aren't equipped with the same sense of modesty that humans, the edain, have. A male elf will bathe naked in a river surrounded by his hunting company without blushing. Me? Not so much. I stutter, my hands reach immediately to cover myself, and I go red from head to toe.

Despite their lack of shame when it comes to parading around naked in streams, elves have this wonderful sense of chivalry when it comes to women. Well, wonderful at times. It can occasionally be a little bit stifling. Okay, a lot. All with the 'Lady Buffy' and the 'but you are a maiden'. It's charming one moment and irritating the next.

The elf that pulled me into the shadows didn't mean to do so. He knows how much I love the sun, how much I love the moon, and knows that twilight is the best time to seek me. We're not carrying on an illicit affair, nothing of the sort. It's just good-natured fun, with certain undertones.

He doesn't have much time. He's part of the visiting party from Rivendell, and has been busy for most of their stay. Sounds ridiculous, since they've been here two weeks, but we have only been able to meet up twice. He is almost always with friends, or discussing important things with others. A lot of the time he is with Galadriel and Celeborn. They do love to see their grandchildren. Grandelves. No, 'grandchildren' sounds better.

He's gorgeous, with his long, dark, silky brown hair, his graceful hands and long, slender fingers that are constantly making gestures, but can be so still when he's attempting not to be found out. He's a trickster, and you can see that in his eyes. They are blue, but at times it's startling to look into them, because they appear violet. His eyes contain intelligence, mischief, fun, excitement, and an amazing warmth, especially when his gaze falls on someone he is fond of.

He wraps his arms around me and gives me an affectionate Eskimo-kiss. I don't suppose elves know what Eskimo-kisses are. I should explain it to him one of these days. He's sure to have a laugh at it, but, knowing him, I'll end up having to explain just what an Eskimo is. He's so curious, always asking me questions, since he doesn't always understand my 'strange speech'.

I return the Eskimo-kiss and twirl a lock of his hair around my finger. Elves have such pretty hair. Sometimes he sits with me in my bedroom and brushes and plaits my hair until it shines so bright it could put out someone's eye. His words, not mine. He also added that it would have to be a dwarf's eye, since dwarves are of the right height to be blinded by a five-foot-nothing blonde's hair. I said that even a tall, gorgeous elf like him would be blinded by the look in my eyes. At this point he placed his thumb under my chin and tilted my head up.

"Mellon," he began, "Melethril," I closed my eyes as he stroked my cheek, "Glorfindel would be most jealous – you could slay a balrog with a single flash of those beautiful green gems." And just as the blush reached my cheeks, he delivered the punchline, "of course, with the help of those other precious gems of yours," I became aware of the sensation of circles being drawn on the part of my chest exposed by my dress, "the balrog in question would willingly lay himself down to be slayed."

He gave me one of those looks and fluttered those long dark lashes so innocently, that I let him get away easily – I stopped tickling him before he said 'uncle'. Of course, this had nothing to do with the fact that his hands were engaging my body in a much more pleasurable activity than tickling, while mine were busy making him laugh. All in all, this incident makes for an enjoyable memory.

He slides his arms around my waist, and rests his chin on the top of my head. We stand like this for a while, and then my head is jerked back. He has tugged on my hair. This prompts me to poke him, and he gives me that mischievous grin. I can't help but respond in kind. We stand there, smiling foolishly and exuberantly at each other, until he grabs my hand and, tugging me along, sprints somewhere, anywhere. He wants to go find his brother, so that he can partake in our excitement, fun, friendship and love. I'm certainly not against the idea. I enjoy my time with the twins in the shadows and daylight, but I love my time with Elladan in the twilight.

AN. I kind of feel uncomfortable about this one. I don't know. I liked it until I'd almost completely finished it, and now I have a funny feeling about it. Feedback would be most appreciated.


End file.
